Neokalus Burr
Neokalus Burr is the main antagonist of the indie horror games Babysitter Bloodbath '' and ''Minotaur '' as well as being the controllable character in the upcoming ''Sanitarium Massacre. History Babysitter Bloodbath When a teenage girl named Sarah was hired to babysit a loving couple's son, Billy, Burr arrived at the house in the backyard, apparently stalking the young girl. After Sarah's boyfriend, Jack, arrives, they hear a crash from Neokalus in the back, triggering Jack to investigate. When the lights suddenly go out, Sarah follows her boyfriend's foot steps to see his bloodied corpse mangled with a screwdriver. Burr then jumps out of the shadows and attempts to murder his victim's girlfriend as well, but is unsuccessful when she escapes into the house, tells Billy to hide, and begins to hide herself. Burr searches every nook and cranny, determinedly hunting down his prey. Sarah then retreats into the garage where she fills up the car with gas and tries to leave, but the killer appears out of no where and attempts to slice the poor girl up with a kitchen knife. It is player dependent which weapon Sarah uses to murder Burr, but all takes a considerable amount of hits, whether it be a sharp axe, the same screwdriver Neokalus used to kill Jack, or even a fully loaded handgun. When Sarah finally slices/guns down the murderer, she and Billy leave and arrive at the police station. Though the killer is identified by the chief and Sarah is told she'll be okay, she is also informed that when the cops arrived, Burr's "corpse" was no where to be found... Sanitarium Massacre Though it is unconfirmed where this takes place in Burr's timeline, the same makers of Babysitter Bloodbath are currently developing Sanitarium Massacre. In the game, the infamous serial killer is finally captured by the police and is put into a mental asylum. After eight horrifyingly silent years of imprisonment, the utterly furious Burrs escapes and the player takes control of his rage, slaughtering all in the asylum in honor of his blinding, bloody revenge. Minotaur After being injured in a car crash, the player goes into an abandoned building in hopes of finding help. However, the door jams and they become locked inside. As the player wanders throughout the building, Burr will randomly appear offscreen and attempt to get to the player and kill them. In this game Burr is equipped with a power drill instead of a kitchen knife. Trivia *''Babysitter Bloodbath'', Burr's debut, was originally going to be about the first critically acclaimed Halloween film. One could tell so, as it follows the same basis: a teenage girl is sent to babysit a child on a dark night, is hunted down by a masked killer, and when the killer is finally defeated, his body disappears before formal investigation can begin. The killer's model even looks similar to whom he is based on, donning a plumbing jumpsuit, wielding a kitchen knife, and wearing a white mask. However, the suit is a blood red shade instead of blue and has clowish decals on the mask. There are even mods and remakes of the game replacing Burr's name and model with Myer's. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Man-Hunters Category:Living Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Evil Clowns Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Teleporters Category:Big Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Recurring villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Fearmongers Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Bogeymen Category:Child Murderer Category:Slashers Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Demon